


True Gender of Ruler

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: When Bella, Edward, and Alice come back from Volterra Bella can't stop thinking about how much Jane and Alec, but more Jane, look like Carlisle. So one day she confronts Carlisle with this information. She learns something shocking. Carlisle and Aro were in a relationship and not only that but Aro is actually a woman. Most of the vampires know this but Aro still pretends to be male. What happens as the truth comes out? Let's see.





	1. He is Actually a She?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella pov_  
I thought back to our trip to Volterra. Something was up. Those twins, Jane and Alec, something was different about them. Jane looked almost exactly like Carlisle. 

I was at the Cullens relaxing when I decided to say something to Carlisle. I went to his office and saw him working.   
"Hey Carlisle. Can I talk to you for a second?" He looked up then smiled.   
"Of course. What is it Bella?"   
"Well. When were in Volterra I saw two twins with Aro. The girl, Jane, looks exactly like you Carlisle. Minus the golden eyes." Carlisle froze and looked at me.   
"Bella. How close exactly where they to Aro?"   
"Well. Really close. Especially the girl. She and her brother called him mother. Which confused me." Carlisle sighed and leaned back. He closed his eyes.   
"Of bloody course." I looked shocked. This was the first time I had heard Carlisle speak in a British accent or say anything in anger really.   
"Bella. Could you please go down? I'll be right there." I nodded and went down. That was weird.

When I went down Alice skipped over to me.   
"Bella. You shouldn't have said anything?"   
"Why not?" Carlisle spoke from behind me.   
"Because it is complicated." I sat down and everyone settled in. Carlisle spoke.   
"Bella. We have been hiding something from you. Aro is not who he appears to be. In fact he isn't a he at all. Aro is and always has been a woman." I was shocked. But then I thought back to my encounter with the Volturi. Now a bunch of things made sense. But one thing still didn't.   
"But why does Jane look like you?" Carlisle flinched.   
"I had never met Jane before so it's not surprising I never knew. When I was still with the Volturi Aro and I spent many many nights together. Somehow she must have gotten pregnant and given birth to Jane and Alec. That would be why, as you say, Jane looks like me." I was shocked. Esme spoke to me.   
"There is one other thing Bella. Carlisle and I aren't soul mates but rather I am his singer. He and Aro are soulmates." Now I couldn't believe anything I was hearing. Carlisle spoke to me.   
"Aro and I had a huge fight many many years ago. I left in anger and never went back. Now I wish I had at least kept in touch with him. It seems I need to go see Aro and explain things to her. If Caius and Marcus let me near their sister that is." Esme smiled and rubbed his back.   
"Go Carlisle. We'll be fine." Carlisle nodded and smiled.   
"I'll contact you as soon as I can." Carlisle left to go pack. This was interesting. 

_Aro pov_  
I was in the shared study reading with Marcus and Caius when there was a knock on the door.   
"Come in." Demetri came in.   
"Mistress. Master. Carlisle Cullen is here." I looked shocked then leaned back. Caius growled and sped off. I groaned and took off after him. 

I found him glaring at Carlisle.   
"What are you doing here?"   
"Caius. I understand why you are upset but let me talk to her."   
"No. You hurt her like never before. I will not let her near you again."   
"Caius......" I sighed and spoke.   
"Caius. Enough." He growled at me letting me know he wasn't pleased with the idea. I shot him a look. He rolled his eyes and stormed off. I sighed and smiled sadly for a second. Then my attention went to Carlisle.   
"Carlisle. Why are you here?" He frowned.   
"I think you know. After all Bella did see the twins." I sighed and chuckled.   
"That human of yours is too smart for own good." He shrugged.   
"I know." I went over and smiled at him.   
"Come. We need to talk."   
"Apparently." 

We went to my private study which was thankfully empty. Once we both settled in Carlisle spoke.   
"Aro. You should have told me."   
"Would you have come back?"   
"Yes. You know we would have. Our fight should have never gotten that out of hand. I should have never let it get that far." I laughed.   
"Carlisle Cullen you are the most stubborn man alive. It would have taken a lot more then a simple apology to fix that fight immediately." I sighed and looked away.   
"By the time I had found out you were gone. I did not want to force you to come back here. Even if you had something to come back to." Carlisle sighed and spoke.   
"You always did think of others first. Aro. You deserved happiness like every one else. When I didn't hear from you again I thought you had decided to leave me be completely." I sighed and leaned my chin against my hand.   
"Perhaps I did. At least at the time." I felt him move closer to me. Suddenly my chin was grabbed and I was facing him. I saw his golden eyes filled with sadness and worry.   
"Aro. You are my mate. Just as I am yours. We let this go on too long. We should have never hurt each other the way we did. I still love you if you can believe me. And if you'll let me I want to be with you."   
"And your wife?"   
"Aro. Esme and I never married. We just lived together for so long. She was my bloodsinger and she knew it was just a convenience for both of us." He put his hand in mine letting me see his thoughts and memories. I was shocked with how many times he thought of me. I drew my hand away.   
"Why did you not contact me?"   
"I didn't think you wanted me to. And I was honestly worried that I was no longer welcomed here."   
"Carlisle. You are always welcome here."   
"Oh really? Because Caius' reaction earlier proves otherwise." I smiled.   
"He's protective. You know how he gets."   
"Marcus also." I smiled and chuckled. Just then the door opened.   
"Mother." I saw Jane and Alec standing there nervous. I smiled and opened my arms. Jane sped into them and curled into me. Alec was nervously fidgeting by the door.   
"Alec. Come here." He came close and looked at Carlisle. I spoke.   
"Jane. Alec. Where are your uncles?"  
"They sent us here." I groaned.   
"Of course. Jane. Alec. This is your father Carlisle. Now I want you two to stay here with him for now and no you may not use your powers on him. I need to go have a chat with you uncles." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	2. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aro and Carlisle make up and things change for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New chapter time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Aro pov_  
The minute I entered Caius' study I glared at my two soul brothers. Caius smirked and spoke.   
"Can we help you?"   
"Do not play innocent with me Caius. I've known you way too long for that." He shrugged and leaned back.   
"They were just wondering where you were."   
"Mhmm. And they just happen to stumble upon where we were?" Marcus chuckled at our banter. I rolled my eyes.   
"I appreciate the aid you think I need but I didn't need it. We were just talking." Caius leaned back and spoke with a smirk.  
"And had we left you alone for a long time it would have been more then talking."   
"Caius!!!" I yelled furious. Marcus sighed and spoke.   
"Aro. We meant well. We just want to make sure you will not get hurt again." I sighed and calmed down.   
"The fight was my fault in the first place so what does it matter?" Marcus frowned.   
"Like you told Caius you also can't act innocent with us. We know you too well." I sighed and sat down.   
"It was my fault. Yes Carlisle continued the argument but it took a lot for me to get him that angry. I should have stopped before it reached that point." Marcus put his hand over mine.   
"Aryanna. You are not solely to blame. I am glad you two are willing to make up but it doesn't fix things automatically. Perhaps you should talk to Didyme about this." I glared at him when he said my full name but it didn't last long. Marcus spoke.   
"You know we won't see you as weak if you ask for help." I sighed and leaned back closing my eyes.   
"I know." Just then Didyme came in.   
"Is everything alright?" My younger sister asked. I smiled gently.   
"Yes. Carlisle is back." She grinned and hugged me.   
"Good. It's about time you two made up."   
"Don't encourage her Didi." Caius muttered. Didyme rolled her eyes and spoke.   
"She need this Caius. And quite pouting." I chuckled then spoke.   
"I am going to see how they are doing. Please try not to interrupt me again brothers." Didyme grinned and spoke.   
"I think Dora and I can help you with that. We'll keep them distracted." I chuckled and kissed her cheek.   
"Have fun little sister." She nodded and shooed me out. 

I found Jane, Alec, and Carlisle in the gardens. I knew the twins had warmed up to him immediately. My red eyes softened at the sight before me. Carlisle was reading to the twins. Jane had her head in his lap while Alec was sitting as close to Carlisle as he could. Just then Carlisle looked up sensing me. I smiled and he smiled back. Jane ran over to me and took my hand.   
"Will you join us mother?" I chuckled and spoke.   
"Of course sweetie." We went over and I sat down. Carlisle smiled then continued on. He read for a bit before the twins took off to complete duties. Carlisle and I went to my room to relax. 

Carlisle looked around then spoke.   
"It hasn't changed that much." I chuckled and spoke.   
"It's changed a little. I just didn't want to change it completely." Carlisle smiled and sat down on the bed watching me.   
"They're amazing children." I smiled and sat down next to him.   
"I know." Carlisle smiled and then frowned.   
"I'm so sorry Aro. I should have never left." I smiled and put my hand over his own.   
"I should have never angered you that much Carlisle." He chuckled and laid me down on the bed while hovering over me.   
"I forgot how beautiful you are." I rolled my eyes but smiled. I reached a hand up but hesitated and put it back down.   
"What is it?" I sighed and sat up.   
"I often treasured my gift but now I think it is a curse. I don't want to invade your privacy. Ever again." Carlisle chuckled then spoke.   
"Aro." He grabbed my hand so quickly that I didn't fully register that my hand was in his own till I was flooded with his thoughts and feelings. I looked shocked then looked down ready to cry.   
"Thank you." I whispered. He smiled and nodded. I put my hand on his cheek and stroked it.   
"You are such a kind and gentle person. Sometimes I wonder how I could ever deserve someone like you."   
"You're not a horrible person Aro. You never were." I sat up and looked away.   
"I am Carlisle. I've killed people for sport and I've destroyed things in my boredom and yet you say I'm not horrible." Carlisle pulled me down and pinned me to the bed.   
"You are not horrible. You never have been and you never will be. You work with what you were given in life and that doesn't make you horrible. It makes you brave." I chuckled and shook my head. Carlisle looked at me then leaned down and kissed me.   
"Still don't believe me?" I playfully glared at him.   
"That is hardly fair Carlisle." He smiled and I saw the mischief in his eyes. I sighed and put a hand on his cheek.  
"I can't possibly compare to you Carlisle. You are truly a good person inside and out." He smiled and leaned down kissing me.   
"You're perfect." Carlisle whispered to me. I smiled and pulled him down. He chuckled and lay there knowing exactly what I wanted. I kissed him deeply and put my hands on his chest. I took off his shirt and just put my hands on his chest. I let his thoughts over take me and I smiled.   
"I missed you also Carlisle." He smiled and put a hand on my cheek.   
"I wish we had made up sooner." I sighed and shook my head.   
"It is fine mi amore." Carlisle smiled then pulled me close and got on top of me.   
"You are incredible." He whispered to me than we kissed. Things would not be easy but I knew they would get better with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
